


Paid my dues

by capeofstorm



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn hates owing people. Set in season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid my dues

Quinn shot a questioning look at Brittany and Santana. They were up to something, she was sure of it. She knew that look they sent Finn, the way their hips swayed and bumped together, the way they flicked their hair over their shoulders. She taught them all that and she knew what it meant – Finn was in trouble. She knew she couldn’t approach him about it, they still didn’t talk, not since sectionals. If she approached him saying that Santana and Brittany were up to something she was sure he’d ignore her, or even worse, would play straight into their hands. Finn deserved to be happy and she was pretty sure the dynamic duo would do everything to make his life miserable if they had the chance.

No, she had to do it in another way. She looked around the rehearsal room and spotted Rachel chatting cheerfully at Mr. Schue. Quinn sighed in exasperation but she knew she would warn Rachel. She owed the girl, after all. She might have been pissed at the girl for telling Finn but she had time to think things over. She hated owing people; people always owed her, not the other way around. Well, that was before everything.

She waited up for Rachel after the rehearsal – something that would be unthinkable before her fall from grace. She grabbed her cardigan and pulled it tighter around her. She was doing the right thing, but doing what was right was never her strongest trait. Her eyes never left the door to the rehearsal room and after a few minutes of waiting she saw Rachel and Mr. Schue come out. Mr. Schue looked uncomfortable as Rachel prattled on, her white teeth gleaming in a never-ending smile.

“Rachel.”

The girl looked at her, losing her train of thought. Mr. Schue shot her a grateful look and walked away briskly. Rachel approached her timidly, clearly not knowing what to expect. Quinn tried to smile but knew she didn’t succeed.

“I, ah, I wanted to tell you to watch out for Brittany and Santana. It looks like they have designs on Finn,” she said levelly, her eyes never leaving Rachel’s.

Rachel furrowed her brows, her knuckles turning white where they gripped the books she held in her arms.

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you wish me the worst after what I did?”

Quinn tore her eyes away and looked at the students milling around. Finn was a good boy, if a bit stupid; he didn’t deserve to be played by anybody. She felt like a hypocrite at the thought.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” the words left her mouth before she could think about them.

She didn’t know who was more surprised – her or Rachel. She could see the brunette struggling to say something and decided to say what she thought. Rachel deserved that.

“I’m no longer mad at you for telling Finn. You simply did what I had no strength and courage to do. I’m returning the favour. I don’t owe you anymore, Berry.”

She turned around and left Rachel alone. She did the right thing, paid her dues and now they were even. She no longer owed Rachel Berry. She smiled at that thought and walked towards the canteen. Kurt promised to grab a double slice of chocolate cake for her and she was looking forward to that.


End file.
